


Out of the darkness

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dei momenti (poco opportuni) in cui John si rende conto di alcune verità su Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the darkness

_Out of the darkness_

_Brighter than a thousand suns_

Una pistola puntata.

È tutta la consapevolezza che ti serve.

State per morire.

L'acqua è lontana, salterete in aria prima di raggiungerla.

Guardi Sherlock.

Violenta come la luce di centinaia di soli dopo una cecità forzata. La verità fa sempre male.

Ma è tutta la consapevolezza che ti serve.

Moriresti per lui.

 

Di nuovo una bomba.

State per morire.

Non è più una novità, ma un promemoria che amaramente te lo ricorda, sciocco tu ad essertene dimenticato.

Moriresti per lui.

Potresti essere da Mary, invece sei su un binario dimenticato di metropolitana dentro un vagone-bomba, passando i tuoi ultimi momenti con Sherlock.

Nuova consapevolezza, nuova luce contro cui schermarsi gli occhi.

Lui è più importante.

_Guessing you won't have time to cry._

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per partecipare al contest di Stareem "Brighter than a thousand suns" sul forum di efp, si è classificata prima.


End file.
